


No Daddy Issues

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike thinks Connor has daddy issues.





	No Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Daddy Issues  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Connor  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 180  
>  **Summary:** Spike thinks Connor has daddy issues.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Drabble Me This...](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/4983767.html) at nekid_spike

Spike glared at the young man walking away from him. They’d had the same argument for over an hour now and he couldn’t control his temper any longer. “I’m not Angel!”

“What the...?” Connor spun around to face him. “Wait. You actually believe I want to be with you because I have what... daddy issues?” 

The blonde vampire didn’t say a word but continued to glare at Connor. 

“Of all the stupid...” Connor walked closer to Spike, close enough so the vampire could feel the heat radiating from his body. “When I see you I’m not thinking of Angel. I only see you. This isn’t about wanting to hurt him. Or my secretly wanting him.” He suppressed a shiver at the thought. The last thing he would ever want was his father. “It doesn’t have anything to do with him. I only want you.”

“Be very sure what you’re saying I won’t....”

Connor had had enough. There was only one way he was going to convince Spike. Without another word he pulled the vampire into his arms and kissed him.


End file.
